


Colours

by autumn_leaves



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Lucas ends up heartbroken, Songfic, it's pretty ambiguous, really short too, sorry - Freeform, they're both like 18/19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_leaves/pseuds/autumn_leaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya is red. Lucas is blue. (song!fic -- Colours-Halsey)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't say this is as much of a story as it is a poem.. Maybe not even a poem. This is more of a short story really. Probably not.

**You were red...**

Red is the color of fire. The color of strength.

Red is the color of Maya Hart.

Maya Hart is fire. Maya Hart is strength.

**And you liked me because I was blue…**

Blue is the color of peace. The color of reliability.

Blue is the color of Lucas Friar.

Lucas Friar is peace. Lucas Friar is reliability.

**You touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky…**

Lilac is the color of spring. Lilac is the color of new beginnings.

They weren’t exactly sure when their light-hearted jabs became flirtatious. They just did. Much like how they weren’t exactly sure how they went from Maya and Lucas to _Maya and Lucas_.

They just did.

**And you decided purple just wasn’t for you.**

Red is the color of instability. Maya Hart is instability.

It was almost as if she was never there to begin with.

Blue is the color of heartbreak. Lucas Friar is heartbreak.


End file.
